Lessons After Dark
by Mira Black
Summary: (KakaSasu) Sasuke is upset about his progress as a ninja...but can Kakashi help improve his skills in different areas?(Please Review!! Needs Reviews to Continue!!)
1. First Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... If I did, I'd be the future Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke! *_*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! Wow...my first non-Digimon fic. I'm so excited! Truthfully, I don't know that much about Naruto. I just looked at some sites, read a couple of fics, and read a little bit of the manga! But I love it! The characters, the way it's drawn..EVERYTHING!!! If this is written badly, please tell me so I can improve on writing Naruto fics b-cuz i know that this won't be my last. I adore SasuKaka ( I know it's weird to have an adult x child couple, but I think that it's cute nonetheless...) !! Well here it goes....my first attempt at Naruto....Enjoy!!! and please review when you're done.....and btw,  
  
This story is dedicated to my BEST FRIEND EVER!!!!.......Stacey! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
-Lessons After Dark- part 1  
  
The day was already done and Kakashi and his group were heading home forma day of "hard" missions.  
  
"You 3 are really working well together. You'll be doing class C tasks on a regular basis in no time." Kakashi winked.  
  
The triad each had their own response, Sakura smiled, Naruto beamed, but Sasuke just grunted.  
  
"What's wrong Sasuke? I thought you wanted to get away from rescuing pets and babysitting..." Kakashi said, "I thought you'd be happy to hear that you three are greatly improving."  
  
Sasuke added, "As a team we're improving, but I don't feel like I'm improving as an individual..."  
  
"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, "Sasuke, you're the best one out of the three of us! Of course you're improving!"  
  
Sasuke glared at her which made her freeze in place. Finally he realeased her of his stare and walked away.  
  
"Sasuke........" Sakura mumbled as she watched him.  
  
"Hmmph....I'm going home. I'll see you guys later....." He waved.  
  
Silence seemed to fill the air as Sasuke walked off and finally turned the corner. Sakura's eyes began to water just as Kakashi alked up and put a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Don't get upset Sakura, you know that Sasuke is hard to get close to. Just give it time..."  
  
She nodded as she wiped her face and smiled.  
  
"That's better..." Kakashi smiled, "By the way, did you see where naruto ran off to?"  
  
"No I didn't..."  
  
The two walked a bit further and suddenly heard a familiar voice,  
  
"I want an order of your largest bowl of pork ramen!"  
  
"There he is..." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes and ran down to the Ichiruka Ramen, "Are you coming Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"In a second Sakura, you go on ahead."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Kakashi smiled and watched her run off before he turned to where Sasuke headed.  
  
"What are you up to Sasuke?" He said as ran off to spy on him......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke's POV-  
I was walking towards home, but then I decided to turn and go for a walk in the forest.  
  
I walked in the moonlight. I couldn't believe how late it was already. The forest was beautiful at this time. But something was wrong.... it fell silent.  
  
I stopped walking, I was in a clearing and suddenly I sensed something from behind me.  
  
"Who ever is there can come out! I know you're there!"  
  
A bush then moved. I was really starting to get pissed off. In a hopeful surprise attack I threw three shuriken in the tree to the left of the bush. I paused to see if my attack was successful, suddenly I heard a small applause as a figure jumped out of the tree.  
  
"Good job Sasuke, very impressive."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you following me?"  
  
As he walked out from the shadows he replied, "Well since you felt like you weren't improving I thought I'd test you myself...and there's no doubt that you are improving Sasuke. I mean look what you did to my book."  
  
His second volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise' had my shuriken stuck to the cover and going through at least the first twelve pages. I was a bit embarrased at what I had done to his 'beloved' book, but I was happy that he complimented me.  
  
"Are you ready to go home now? Now that you have proof of your improvement?"  
  
"No, but thank you. I'll be home before curfew sensei." I bowed respectfully and started walking again. I stopped only for a second to watch Kakashi-sensei disappear into the night, but before I could take another step, another shuriken with a note attached landed at my feet. I picked it up and it read:  
  
If you ever need to talk, or if you want another private training session you can always ask. No matter what time, ask.  
  
"What does he mean by that?" I mumbled, "What a weirdo...." It was then I decided to go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At home.....  
  
Everyone was already home and I didn't want to sleep, but orders are orders.  
  
" G'night guys..." Naruto said.  
  
"Good night you guys! Sweet dreams!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Sleep well all three of you, we have more missions tomorrow...."  
  
"Yeah, night." I replied to all three as we all crawled into our beds.  
  
In no time at all you could hear Naruto's snoring echoing through the night. I decided that I couldn't sleep and that I'd go talk to Kakashi- sensei, after all the note said no matter what time....  
  
I got up and silently walked to the door next to mine and knocked a little before I pushed the door open.  
  
"Sensei? I wanted to talk."  
  
"So, you did take the offer. Come here and take a seat Sasuke."  
  
Why was he acting so weird? It bothered me, but maybe it was his behavior that drew me to him. I'm not sure anymore.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about Sasuke?"  
  
"I just couldn't sleep with Naruto's god-damn snoring."  
  
Kakashi laughed, "I know what you mean, sometimes I have to stuff cotton in my ears just so I can get to sleep."  
  
I smiled, "Kakashi-sensei..."  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"I wanted to say thank you for the lesson earlier tonight, and I was wondering if I could also have some other lessons with you so I can further improve my skills, you know just in various areas."  
  
"Yeah of course...."  
  
"Thank you, well I think I'll be going back to my room now...."  
  
"Sasuke...."  
  
I looked behind me to see Kakashi standing up and approaching me.  
  
"Sasuke, I know that kissing isn't a ninjustsu skill, but would you like a special lesson in that area?"  
  
I gulped. Did I hear him right? Even though I could've just said no and walked out the door I struggled with the knob. Before I knew it he was already leaning over me.  
  
"So?.....would you like one?"  
  
I really don't know what came over me, but I nodded yes and then his warm lips pressed against mine.  
  
It was my first real kiss. I mean seriously that one with Naruto was a floozy, and if I could, I'd turn back the clock and dodge it, but all that seemed insignificant at the moment.  
  
You could tell he was experienced, and truthfully I kinda liked it. At first I just went with the flow you could say, but then I panicked when he tried to slip his tongue into my mouth. I kinda jerked back, and then he stopped.  
  
"Something wrong Sasuke-chan?"  
  
"No, not really..." I blushed. Yes, me Mr. High-and-Mighty Sasuke blushed.  
  
He just smiled again and then opened the door for me, "And that ends your first lesson...just make sure that no one finds out." he winked.  
  
I nodded and headed back to my room as I heard his door click shut. I layed down again and stared at the ceiling.  
  
I touched my lips, they were still warm from his.  
  
"Did that really just happen?" I asked myself as a scene of the kiss flashed in my mind, "I don't know anymore..."  
  
I then shifted my body so I could face the window. I stared outside and then I finally drifted to sleep. I knew after that, i would for sure have sweet dreams....  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay....how was that? Is it too out of character? Is it too short? Is it just bad? I don't know! I'm going crazy! That's just the way I like to imagine them. I think I made Sasuke kinda too happy, but who wouldn't be happy after getting a special lesson with Kakashi? LOL! I'm a dork. Well, I wouldn't have gotten this posted without my friend nagging me, so if you liked this you should thank her! ^_^ Well please review if you want more! Especially since there aren't that many KakaSasu fics out there....Thanx! Sayo Nara!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	2. Author's Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto....and I probably never will....v_v  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa!! I'm so sorry for not updating...I don't have writer's block or anything. My life has just been really busy lately and at the moment I'm on vacation in Virginia.  
  
I've had finals, I went to the Anime Mid-Atlantic Convention (which was great!), and I've been in the East coast since the 13th. The only reason why I'm able to write you this note is because my cousin fell asleep and left the comp on...hehe ^_^   
  
I feel really bad for not updating because I wrote 'needs reviews to continue' and I got reviews, more than enough to keep me really happy actually, and I still haven't updated. And to make things worse for this story, I got bad grades so I might not be able to get on the comp for a while and I'm getting a job (but that's a good thing ^_^), but that's a babysitting job so I'll probably be able to write then, but still...it's rather depressing how I'm letting you guys down....  
  
The chapters for my stories are nearly done, and they're saved onto disks, and I planned to upload them while on vacation, but wouldn't you know it! I packed the wrong disks! God I'm a moron at times -_-;;...*slaps head repeatedly* But hopefully once I get home (Which is the 30th) I can get on my comp, revise the chappies I owe you and update, update, update!! I just hope I'm not too busy again, or that I'm getting my butt whooped for failing the 2nd semester of my English class............  
  
Now, I know you guys probably don't care about this.........but I have to talk about the con! I was soo excited because i got to meet Greg Ayres (voice actor for Son Goku in Saiyuki). He is awesome! We hung out, took pictures, and he signed pics of Goku for me and my best friend. He even made a phone call to her because she couldn't make it! I was just ecstatic...and I also bought a Son Goku plushie because I got so excited after meeting him (and now I don't go anywhere without it, yes i know, i'm a dork). But that's enough about that......btw, if you know where I can meet Joshua Seth (Tai) or Michael Reisz (Matt), YOU MUST TELL ME!! Alright, ignore that sudden outburst............^_^  
  
Once again, thanx to everyone who reviewed..........I LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL MY HEART!! And I hope that I will be less busy to keep you guys entertained, and myself for that matter...^_^ Until next time! Ja ne!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~*Emiru Yagami*~ 


	3. Baka Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto....If I did this would be a future issue of Icha Icha Paradise! Mwahahaha!! *_* well, maybe not.....but oh well! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! Thank you for the reviews! I'm incredibly sorry for not updating this fic way, way sooner! I know, I'm bad v_v *whimpers like a puppy* But I hope you'll like this fic in the end! I can promise that it'll be good.......well it'll be good to me at least.  
  
And one last thing....  
  
Yes, I do realize that Naruto fell into Sasuke and that technically wasn't a real kiss, but that was the point of Sasuke saying that his kiss with Naruto was a "floozy". I never actually meant for it to be counted as an actual "love kiss" because we all know that's not how it was meant to be (unless you're a fan of them as a couple).^_^  
  
Ok, now that I think I wasted enough of your time I'll start writing the story........^_^......Enjoy!  
  
Warning: OOC-ness. But just ignore that cuz I haven't watched the anime yet.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
-Lessons After Dark- part 2  
  
It was the morning after that first lesson and team 7 was already doing some training before setting off to see the Lord Hokage.  
  
"Do we have to get up this early?" Naruto complained as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"It's only 6:00 Naruto," Kakashi replied, "It's not that early and anyway, shinobi are supposed to always be prepared."  
  
"Yeah yeah...." Naruto grumbled, "Spare me the lecture...."  
  
Naruto sulked as Kakashi led them to where they'd be training for the day. It was the forest clearing where the previous night he tested Sasuke. When the four finally arrived to the intended area Kakashi announced,  
  
"Ok you three, I requested from the Lord Hokage that we be excused from our duties today," He turned to Sasuke and gave a wink, "So that we may have an extra-long training session...."  
  
Sasuke blushed at what he knew Kakashi meant by that. But his thoughts were interrupted by the other two rejoicing over the fact that we had no senseless missions today.  
  
"Really?" Sakura said while her inner being exclaimed, "Hell Yes!!! No commands from the Old Geezer today!"  
  
An ecstatic Naruto joined in with, "That's so awesome!"  
  
"Hmm....."Sasuke grunted again, trying his best to hide the shade of pink that was known as his face.  
  
Naruto looked at him oddly and yelled, "What is your problem?" He eyed him carefully, "You're like an emotionless freak or something!"  
  
Sasuke glared at Naruto, "You know, you really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Ha!" Naruto laughed as he began to mock, "Oo...I'm cowering in fear Sasuke!"  
  
"You better-...."  
  
Before Sasuke could finish, Kakashi had already slapped Naruto's head,  
  
"Be quiet," The silver-haired shinobi said as he rubbed his temples in frustration, "The training will now commence..."  
  
The triad sat down, Naruto rubbing his head and Kakashi began to explain what their exercise would be,  
  
"Today I'll be testing you all with the same test I gave you in the beginning with the bells," He looked from student to student, but he always stopped on Sasuke, "Each of you will get a chance to get a bell, but one at a time...."  
  
"So.....this is not a team exercise Sensei?" Sakura asked, giving an odd look especially since he said this would be the SAME test.  
  
Slowly he shook his head from side-to-side to indicate 'no', "I will say this once, this exercise is intended to test each of your individual skills, not your team skills...."  
  
"So.....No teamwork?" Naruto questioned. He got a scream full in his ear from Sakura.  
  
"Are you really THAT dense?!" She yelled as though she wanted to bust his eardrum. He covered his ears and protested with,  
  
"I can't hear you! Lalalalala!"  
  
"Ugh....That is so childish Naruto!"  
  
Suddenly Sasuke stood up and looked at the two who were acting like kindergartners, "Can we get on with the training? Or will this be going on for the rest of the day?"  
  
The two stopped instantly, almost as if Kakashi had said it himself. The teacher then walked up to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Good, at least I know one of you slackers is ready....." He smiled, "Sakura you're up first, then Naruto, and finally Sasuke will be the last to attempt." He laughed a little, "After all, we have to save the best for last, and the previous time Sasuke was the only one who even got close to my balls, I mean bells....."  
  
At first the three children's eyes widened at this comment, but then laughed it off when he corrected it. Sasuke blushed a little as Sakura stepped forward to be tested and the two remaining students sat down and watched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour had passed and Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, watching him a bit more than the battle at hand between Naruto and Kakashi. She observed Sasuke like he was some type of majestic animal, and whenever he would glance back at her, she'd turn away as a fresh layer of pink swept across her cheeks.  
  
She didn't know what was coming over her, but a sudden burst of courage overcame her and she blurted to Sasuke,  
  
"Do you like me at all Sasuke-kun?"  
  
His eyes widened in shock when she said this. Why'd she ask this now? Did she suspect something?  
  
"Of course I like you Sakura-chan..." He responded, "I just don't think it's in the way you're hoping..."  
  
"Oh....." She looked to the ground and sighed sadly, "I'm sorry I asked..."  
  
Sasuke shook his head, "No it's fine, I just think......I might've already found someone...."  
  
Sakura looked at him in surprise and he returned a look. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly Naruto came flying in their direction.  
  
"Look out!" The blonde screamed as he slammed into Sasuke, sending him flying. His body flew backwards and rammed into a tree.  
  
"SASUKE!" Sakura and Kakashi screamed as his body lay at the trunk.  
  
Kakashi came running towards the trio. Naruto and Sakura were on both of his sides. Naruto with a face of worry and guilt, and Sakura practically bawling her eyes out at the sight of Sasuke's limp being on the ground.  
  
"Out of my way..." Kakashi pushed the other two aside and tended to the young Uchiha. 'Please be okay...' Kakashi kept saying to himself as he checked for his pulse and if his body temperature was alright. Finally he came to a conclusion and announced it to the other two.  
  
"He's going to be just fine..." They all sighed in relief, "He's just knocked out, I'll take him home to get some rest. You two are dismissed..."  
  
As the two left the clearing Kakashi could hear Naruto saying,  
  
"Well, that's not fair. Sasuke didn't even fight..."  
  
"Well, he would've if you didn't careen out of control and fly into him you baka!" Sakura replied.  
  
Kakashi shook his head and laughed a little as he picked up the raven- haired boy and began to carry him back to his house.  
  
He held the boy close to his body as step by step he advanced to Sasuke's house. The young boy's pale face laid against the man's chest and under his mask he smiled.  
  
"You frown even in your sleep...." He remarked as he noticed the boy's sleeping expression, "It's too bad. You're beautiful when you smile."  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the Uchiha house. The door opened as Kakashi pushed it with his foot. He navigated the house like it was his own and soon laid the boy down in his bed.  
  
"Hmm....." Kakashi looked at the boy sprawled on the bed, "You shouldn't be wearing those clothes to bed...." He approached him and took off his headband, and slowly worked his way down Sasuke, removing each piece of clothing and replacing them with fresh ones he found in the closet.  
  
"That's at least a little bit better..." He smiled once he finished his task, "Maybe now I should cook something for you for when you wake up...." He told the sleeping boy, "I hope that you'll have your appetite."  
  
He pushed some hair out of Sasuke's face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before deciding to turn and go to the kitchen. The instant he took one step out of Sasuke's room he heard the boy begin talking in his sleep,  
  
"Please don't leave...." The boy mumbled.  
  
Kakashi gave him a weird look and decided to come back in and listen.  
  
"Everyone leaves me...." The boy began to talk a bit louder, "Please don't leave me, I'm always alone!"  
  
"I won't leave you...." Kakashi replied to him, "I promise I won't..."  
  
"But how can I trust you?...." The boy continued, "I couldn't even trust my own brother...."  
  
"Because I'm not Itachi, Sasuke...You can trust me...."  
  
Kakashi walked up to his bedside and held his hand for second, "See? I won't leave..." Suddenly he saw Sasuke smile and he couldn't help but smile back. He kissed Sasuke's soft, smiling lips and told him, "I'll be back Sasuke...." He turned and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"He must be so lonely if he talks about in dreams...." Kakashi pondered to himself, "I hope I can make that better......"  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I hope that chapter wasn't too bad, and I once again apologize for not updating sooner. If my luck is ok chapter 3 will be up next weekend, or maybe sooner. We'll see how it plays out.  
  
Please review! Thankies!  
  
Until next time! Ja ne!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	4. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters....They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.....damn I wish I knew him....v_v  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for all your reviews everyone! I realize that not all of them were positive ones, but oh well!! I realize that KakaSasu is not the most moral shonen-ai couple out there, but I still love it! XD  
  
I've been really busy at school lately, and I thought that I might possibly be able to update during my web design class, but we're so busy working with these gay default pages that are in the workbook that I haven't been able to.....yet ^_~  
  
Well, I better get on with the chapter cuz my mom is only giving me 30 minutes on the computer tonight.....-_-" So I have to type fast.... Here it is! Enjoy!  
  
AN: If it's OOC, GOMEN!! I haven't watched the anime yet, but I'm getting it for my birthday (October 27) so until then you'll have to deal with it! :P I have no idea how Itachi really is, so I had fun writing this cuz I got to make up his char! XD And since I haven't seen the anime I'm making up all these scenes in my head, so work with me people! ^_^ I hope it's not too bad...cuz I really like this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Lessons After Dark- part 3  
  
Sasuke's POV-  
  
I was walking home from....somewhere. I didn't really know why, I was just.....walking. Step-by-step. The houses passed me slowly and soon gray clouds hovered over our village and it started to drizzle. I spread out my hand and a single raindrop landed on it,  
  
"I guess it's going to rain...."  
  
The village seemed darker than usual. No one was outside except me. Even when it was raining the younger children would come out to play, having mud fights and trying to catch the rain on their tongues. But not today....Windows were shut tight, doors were locked, it was unnatural.  
  
The scene seemed emptier than the void in my heart. The place where that concept 'love' is supposed to be. I always thought that I had lost all chances of being 'loved' or 'loving' someone, but I'm beginning to think that's changing.  
  
Why? Why was he doing this? Why was Kakashi-sensei being so....nice? Lately I've been feeling something different, something I can only remember feeling when my parents were alive...Before my brother destroyed it all. From that day forth I lost all feelings of 'love' and knew the true meaning of hate. I could even say it without flinching.....I hate my brother.....I hate Itachi....  
  
My head started to hurt just thinking about that day......but I was distracted by those weird feelings...  
  
Could this feeling be love? Maybe...I had to find him and ask him...but where was Kakashi when I needed him? Where could I look? I guess I'd start at his place.  
  
The instant this thought ran through my head I was there. In a flash I was in front of his door. I raised my hand to knock, but then it swung open as if a ghost had opened it. I didn't like the feeling I got from this. I cautiously took a step inside.  
  
I noticed that his shoes were by the door and I smiled to myself since this was a sign that he was definitely home. I took a few more steps forward and began to call for him,  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!?" Silence...  
  
I was confused. I knew he was home, there was no other explanation for his shoes being by the door and the door being open in the first place. I wandered into the house and once I reached the hall, a familiar, foreboding scent reached my senses. It was a scent that I didn't like. The scent of blood...  
  
I turned towards his room and noticed that it was half-way open.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?" I repeated as it echoed down the corridor, but no response.  
  
As I headed closer to the room the stronger the smell got. I hated that smell, it caused images of my dead parents to flood my mind, and the final image was always Itachi. And that was always the one that burned in my mind....  
  
Once I was in arm's length of the door, I gently pushed it open. It creaked as it swung and hit the wall, but the sight it revealed caused the whole world to go silent in my mind.  
  
On the floor lay Kakashi. Motionless. I began to run to his side, but before I could reach him I stepped into some liquid. As I averted my gaze down to the puddle, I realized that it was blood... Kakashi's.  
  
"NO!" I shrieked in horror. My eyes widened and I felt like I couldn't think at all.  
  
I landed at his side and began to shake him. Even though I knew it wouldn't do any good. I turned his body over so I could see his face. It was still covered by his mask, but his eyes....His eyes were still open as if in shock of being attacked. I began to cry and then I mumbled as I hugged his still being,  
  
"I couldn't protect you....."  
  
As I cried over Kakashi, I noticed a figure watching me from my dead teacher's window. I knew this man. Completely adorned in black and red, with a Konohagakure headband planted in his raven black hair. And his eyes, red and black....sharingan. My brother, Itachi.  
  
Just as suddenly as he appeared, he turned to leave. But I couldn't let him. I got up and screamed through he open window,  
  
"WHY?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and glanced at me, but he spoke nothing. He just stared.  
  
"FIRST MOM AND DAD, AND NOW KAKASHI!"  
  
Still no response. He just slowly turned and faced me, instead of glancing back. I began to weep just screaming at him like this. He is my brother....so why does he hurt me?  
  
"I LOVED HIM ITACHI! WHY DO YOU KILL EVERYONE I LOVE?!"  
  
"Hmmph...." He grunted, "Love? You were never meant to feel love..." He began to approach me as he hissed everything I didn't want to hear, "Feeling love, being loved....it was never meant for you."  
  
"What?" I shook my head in protest, "No! It can't be true!"  
  
"I did it to make you strong Sasuke. An Uchiha is supposed to live only to be the best..."  
  
"Then maybe I don't want to be an Uchiha!!" I bellowed back to him.  
  
He smirked, "Then you shall perish as well!"  
  
At that moment I felt something strike my chest.....shuriken. I watched as my blood spurted from my wound and I thought to myself,  
  
"So this is how it feels...to die..."  
  
I landed next to Kakashi and I intertwined our fingers as I lay there, my life slowly leaving my body. I stared at him and slowly my eyes filled with tears and my vision went blurry,  
  
"I love you Kakashi-kun...." I said to the silver-haired man, "Don't leave me..."  
  
Then everything went black.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*BACK TO NO ONE'S POV*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the young Uchiha sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and grabbing at his chest like he was expecting the wound to be real. He was covered in a cold sweat and his pillow was drenched in tears.  
  
"It was a dream....." He said to himself, before he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"Actually, it seemed more like a nightmare...." Kakashi replied from beside Sasuke, as he glanced up from once again reading volume 2 of 'Icha Icha Paradise', "And it must've been bad, you were crying..." Kakashi wiped a tear from the boy's face and gave a look of worry, "Care to talk about it?" He offered, but then Sasuke did something Kakashi didn't expect.  
  
The boy welled up and then released all his tears as he wrapped Kakashi in a sort of embrace,  
  
"You're alive...." He said between sobs, "I'm so happy, you're alive..."  
  
The silver-haired one pulled the boy in closer and said, "Of course I'm alive...Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because.....because.....Itachi...." Were the only words that escaped the boy's mouth before he fell asleep again, crying in Kakashi's arms. He wrapped his own arms around the man's waist the best he could and fell into deep slumber with his face buried in his chest, tears streaming and leaving streaks down his pale face.  
  
Kakashi sighed as he moved a little to get comfortable. He placed a hand on Sasuke's head and petted his hair a little before he too gave in to drowsiness. And as if he heard what Sasuke said in his dream, Kakashi whispered to the boy,  
  
"I love you too Sasuke-kun..." He intertwined their fingers, "Don't leave me either..."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Was it ok at least? For some odd reason I like this chapter a lot! I got to write about my 3 fave characters! XD I thought this might be a good place to leave off on, cuz there is no cliffhanger...this time...and I just really couldn't think :P  
  
This is just FYI, I already have a sequel planned out for this fic, so there will most likely be only 1-2 more chapters on here and then if you guys really want I'll start working on the sequel (after I finish my 4 other fics .) In the sequel, it will take place in the future, when they're relationship has developed a little.....and they run into certain obstacles, (but it's not anything sexual like I bet you're thinking you pervs! XD) So please tell me if you want it in a review! ^_^  
  
Also, I love KakaSasu and all, but I will not, I repeat NOT let them have sex until Sasuke is of legal age....I do have my morals you know....Ok, that's all for now! Until next time!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	5. Next Lesson Cooking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Well, I own a Sasuke plushie, but I don't think that really counts...^_^;;  
  
Wow....I haven't updated in a while. I'm so sorry! GOMEN MINNA! v_v....I'm such a bad author. I could never write professionally cuz I can't make updates. But anyway, I want to thank all of those who reviewed this fic so far! I'm sorry to say that nagging doesn't work with me, and I work with small children so begging doesn't work either. ^_^ I just write when I want, but since my dad is being a dick I can't exactly always do that.  
  
So, this is the second to last chapter in this story. I'm really trying to wrap it up fast so I can finish my other fics as well. I'll be posting what I have planned for my other fics in my bio so check there if you want. And for all you shota fans out there, I'm also working on a one-shot IruNaru fic that should be up shortly.  
  
Well, here it is. Lessons After Dark part 4 (now that I think about it the title has nothing to do with the story) :P I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lessons After Dark -part 4  
  
Dawn was arriving and was soon peeking through the white curtains that hung from the boy's window. The sun's gentle rays landed on the man and boy who were still lying in the same position that they fell asleep in 8 hours earlier. Shadows were cast all over the room and the only sign of movement was the steady rise and descent of the two shinobi's chests as they breathed nearly simultaneously.  
  
The open window let in a cool breeze and as the curtains blew up, the floating air blew the man's silver hair gently as it did to the boy. Slowly Kakashi's eyes opened and they focused just in time to see this small act of beauty.  
  
He smiled to himself and ran his fingers playfully through Sasuke's hair. He did it slowly and carefully as it were the finest silk and he wanted to feel every strand. After a few minutes the young Uchiha grew restless and tightened his grip around the man's waist while burying his face deeper into his chest as if he were a pillow.  
  
Kakashi laughed a little at the feeling, when suddenly ebony eyes looked up at him, a straight look came with it.  
  
Kakashi grinned, "Good morning Sunshine!" he exclaimed sarcastically as he pushed his finger up to the boy's nose. His face wrinkled then a smile sprawled across his lips and he replied,  
  
"Good morning...."  
  
Sasuke sat up and let his legs hang over the edge of the bed, Kakashi watched intently how the boy moved. Another breeze blew through the boy's room and Sasuke's raven locks practically floated on air. At this moment Kakashi crawled up and sat next to his student as he put an arm around him.  
  
Sasuke at first grew rigid at his touch but then he loosened up and let himself lean into Kakashi's frame. He smiled at how well he fit against his sensei's body. The man then rested his head on top of Sasuke's and as silver mixed with black Kakashi whispered gently,  
  
"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened at first, thinking it would be something drastic or important. He nodded his response, "Yes."  
  
"You want something to eat?"  
  
Sasuke laughed and slugged his teacher's side,  
  
"Dammit, I thought it was something important by the way you were talking." He smiled, "But, I guess I am a bit..."  
  
Kakashi smirked, then slid his arms beneath Sasuke's knees and picked him up,  
  
"Well, then let's go..." He began to walk, holding the blushing boy in his arms, "Where do you want to eat, or what do you want to eat?"  
  
"That's not really the issue sensei, the real issue here is, WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME?"  
  
"Because... I can and I want to."  
  
"Well, put me down," Sasuke struggled and grunted in protest, "I can walk just fine!"  
  
Kakashi didn't listen, he just kept walking. After a few silent steps the teacher began to hum happily as if he won the little argument with Sasuke, even though the boy still struggled. It was at this moment that the sensei came up with a way to shut-up the Uchiha.  
  
"Sasuke, could you please pull down my mask?"  
  
Instantly, like a cat on catnip, he calmed down. The wiggling, the struggling, every movement except his breathing and blinking stopped as he asked,  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kakashi nodded 'yes' as Sasuke blushed as he remember what happened the last time his teacher revealed his face to him. He gulped and then gently grasped the top of the mask, and slowly pulled it down. First revealing his nose, and then his lips which were curved in a smile.  
  
The young Uchiha's blush deepened as Kakashi's ethereal beauty was unveiled. Almost in yearning Sasuke eyes locked themselves with Kakashi's as he held the back of the boy's head, tilted it and landed a kiss on his lips.  
  
When the two parted Kakashi asked,  
  
"Are you going to complain anymore now?"  
  
Sasuke shook his head,  
  
"No sensei..."  
  
"Good, then I can make you some breakfast..." He winked, "And remember, every time you complain, I'm going to shut-you-up...."  
  
Sasuke laughed as he rested his head against Kakashi's chest,  
  
"Then maybe I'll always complain....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they finally arrived in the kitchen Kakashi placed Sasuke firmly back on the ground and went to work with the pots and pans. Sasuke watched in interest and realized that no one had actually volunteered to cook for him since he was a little kid. He smiled to himself and wondered what he was making.  
  
"I can use whatever I like right Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course..."  
  
He glanced at the boy who still seemed a bit dazed and smiled,  
  
"So, do you have a request to make to the chef?" Kakashi asked as he put on the apron that was hanging next to the cupboard, "Pancakes, waffles, French toast? I make it all...."  
  
"Hmm?" Sasuke snapped back to attention, "Pancakes sound nice... I haven't had them since I was like 8 years-old... I can also help you, if you want."  
  
"Only if you wear a cute little apron too Sasu-kun...."  
  
"Sasu-kun?" Sasuke shot an odd look at him, "I'll help, but I don't want to wear the apron..."  
  
"Aw...Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to, that's all. Plain and simple...."  
  
Kakashi walked up and kissed Sasuke again. The boy's eyes widened and then he exclaimed,  
  
"B-but, I didn't complain!"  
  
"I know..." He smirked, "I just felt like doing that... Now I shall get back to the pancakes."  
  
A few minutes later Kakashi had all his ingredients spread out on the counter. He named them as he mentally checked them off of his recipe list,  
  
"Eggs, milk, flour...." But then he was interrupted by Sasuke walking in, tying his own apron on and blushing a light shade of pink while mumbling to himself. (Quite the multi-tasker, neh? XD) Kakashi looked at him and had to laugh a little to himself, "I thought you didn't want to wear the apron..."  
  
"Well, I wanted to help, and you said I couldn't without wearing an apron..."  
  
"Heh, I was just kidding, but now that you're wearing it, don't take it off... I rather like that look on you."  
  
"Can we get to the cooking?" Sasuke began to glare, "I want to get out of the apron and eat as soon as possible..."  
  
Kakashi once again filled the house with a chuckle and then began to place his ingredients in a bowl. Once the concoction was ready to be mixed he handed the whisk and bowl to Sasuke,  
  
"Ok, you mix the batter while I warm up the griddle, and we'll have some hot cakes ready in a few minutes..."  
  
Sasuke nodded and then began mixing the batter, but somehow he felt it wasn't coming out right. He hated asking for help, especially if it was for something simple like this, but he decided to swallow his pride and ask his sensei, just to make sure. When Sasuke found him, he was dripping a couple drops of water on the griddle's surface to see if it was hot enough yet.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei... I'm not sure if I did this right...." Sasuke held the bowl to show the silver-haired man before he stood behind the boy and demonstrated to him exactly the way to mix the batter.  
  
"You have to do it with a bit of force," Kakashi lectured, holding Sasuke's hands to reinforce them, "so it comes out smooth."  
  
"But what about the lumps?" Sasuke asked and looked up at him.  
  
"That's ok, they always have a few lumps," Kakashi kissed Sasuke on the forehead, "but they still come out good, just like people."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean, people aren't always 100% perfect, but they still come out good in the end."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ah well, the griddle is ready, the batter is ready. Let's make some pancakes!"  
  
Sasuke nodded as he poured a little of the mix onto the hot surface, "Yes, let's..."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.o;; Ok, I have no idea how that chapter ended up like that, but thanks to it, I do have an idea for the ending. ^_^ And yes it will be in the next chapter. v_v Aw... I know, it's so tragic...:P Well, there will be more stories, and yes I mean KakaSasu good-ness, coming from me in the future, though it may not be immediate. I have the sequel for this planned out, odd since this isn't even done yet...  
  
Heh, and I know I made them both way OOC, but I made too happy for their own good because I really don't think they'd be the way they are if they had become each other's loved one... ^_^ *thinks of the sweet mushy good- ness in her head*  
  
Well, please review! Thanks in advance! Until next time shota fans! Ja ne! ^_~  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


End file.
